Because I Love You
by Rahel-chan desu
Summary: semua karena satu kata yang disebut sebagai cinta. itulah yang terjadi padaku sekarang. Landkarte x Ea. Yaoi. Lemon! Mind to Read and Review? :D


Brother complex

07 ghost © Yuki Anemiya and Yukino Ichihara

Pairing: Landkarte x Ea

Warning: Yaoi, Lemon, Boys Love, Boys X Boys, Gajeness, AU, Shonen-Ai

Ea's POV

"Ea... Ea..." panggil seseorang. Aku berusaha membuka mataku yang masih terpejam rapat. Aku tahu siapa yang memanggilku malam-malam seperti ini. Aku bisa menebaknya. Tidak lain adalah saudaraku yang bernama Landkarte. Dia kini membuka selimut yang kupakai. Aku merasakan tangannya yang mulai memeluk badanku.

"Ea..." desahnya tepat di telingaku. Nafasnya yang hangat membuat tubuhku merasa panas juga. Ah... dia berhasil membuat mataku yang tertutup kini terbuka sedikit.

"Mmmh...Landkarte.. ada apa?" tanyaku. Kulihat wajahnya semakin dekat dengan wajahku. Perlahan dia menyentuh pipiku yang bersemu merah. Dia kembali memeluk tubuhku dan mulai menaiki tempat tidurku. Landkarte adalah kakakku. Yah.. meski bukan kakak kandungku. Kami dulu tinggal di satu panti asuhan yang sama. Dia selalu bersama denganku sejak kami masih kecil. Dia berkata pada orang yang ingin mengadopsi kami seperti ini:

"Jika hanya ingin mengadopsi salah satu dari kami, hal itu tidak bisa. Kalian harus mengadopsi kami berdua sekaligus. Kami tidak akan terpisahkan!" begitu ucapannya. Selalu sama. Sampai pada suatu hari ada sepasang suami-istri yang mengadopsi kami. Namun tak lama kemudian mereka meninggal karena terbunuh di rumah kami sendiri. Hal itu terjadi baru 1 minggu yang lalu. Sampai sekarang aku belum bisa melupakannya. Bagaimanapun mereka orangtua angkat kami. Orangtua yang mau mengadopsi kami berdua.

"Ea... temani aku malam ini juga." Ucap Landkarte sambil mulai melepas kancing piyama yang kukenakan. Tangannya pun mulai mengelus dadaku yang sedari tadi terhalang oleh pakaianku. Aku bisa merasakan sentuhan lembut yang diberikan oleh Landkarte. Entah kenapa, aku merasa lemah dan tak berdaya dihadapannya.

"Land...karte... aku... mmh.." desahku saat Landkarte mulai menghisap bagian tengah dari dadaku. Entah kenapa aku tidak bisa menolaknya. Aku justru menikmatinya. Tubuhku berhasil ditaklukan olehnya. Landkarte.. kakakku sendiri berhasil menaklukkan diriku yang tidak pernah bisa ditaklukkan disekolah. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa hal itu bisa terjadi... dan aku juga tidak mengerti perasaan hangat apa yang kualami kini saat melakukan hal ini dengannya... tidak bisa kutemukan jawabannya sekarang. Atau mungkin inikah yang orang sebut sebagai 'cinta'?

Normal POV

Landkarte kini mulai menjilati leher Ea dan membuat sang adik mendesah cukup kuat. Ea pun memeluk leher Landkarte dan membuat sang kakak menjadi semakin dekat dengannya.

"Ea... sepertinya kamu mulai menikmatinya ya~" ucap Landkarte sambil tersenyum kearah Ea.

"Mmm... Landkarte... kau...ah.."

Ea kembali mendesah saat Landkarte mencium leher Ea dan menjilatinya dengan kuat. Desahan sang adik menggema dikamarnya berada kini. Dan sekarang tangan Landkarte mulai mengarah ke bagian bawah tubuh Ea. Si pemuda berambut pirang itu kini meremas 'milik' sang adik yang ukurannya jauh lebih mungil dari miliknya dan hal itu membuat wajah Ea memerah dan berteriak cukup keras.

"Ahh! Landkarte... hentikan...nhh.." desah Ea sambil meremas seprei yang dibawahnya. Mata Ea terpejam akan kenikmatan yang berasal dari bagian bawah tubuhnya tersebut. Landkarte memang selalu berhasil membuat Ea jatuh kedalam pelukannya. Ea benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau Landkarte dapat berbuat sejauh itu.

"Ea, apa kamu tahu siapa yang membunuh orangtua kita?" tanya Landkarte saat dia mulai melepas celana yang dipakai oleh Ea. Landkarte pun melepas pakaian yang dipakainya.

"Aku... tidak tahu..." ucap Ea dengan sorotan mata yang sedih.

"Apa yang akan kamu lakukan jika kita berhasil menemukan pelakunya?" tanya Landkarte sambil tersenyum.

"Aku ingin membunuhnya.." ucap Ea dengan sorot mata yang serius.

Landkarte hanya tersenyum kearah Ea dengan senyuman yang biasa dia berikan. Setelah itu dia memulai memasukkan miliknya ke dalam tubuh Ea. Hal itu membuat si adik mengerang kesakitan. Mau bagaimana lagi. Sudah 3 kali dia melakukan hal itu pada Ea namun sang adik masih belum terbiasa juga. Hal itu masih saja menyakitkan bagi Ea. Karena bagaimanapun juga Ea hanya siswa kelas 3 SMP sementara Landkarte sudah kelas 1 SMA. Mereka hanya beda 1 tahun saja.

"Aakh... Landkarte... kh.." teriak Ea yang sambil berusaha menahan kesakitan dibagian bawah tubuhnya itu saat Landkarte memasukkan miliknya yang cukup besar.

Airmata terlihat jelas keluar dari ujung mata Ea yang memandang Landkarte berada di atas tubuhnya. Landkarte yang melihat hal itu berusaha untuk membuat sang adik tenang dengan mengelus kepala Ea dengan lembut.

"Sedikit lagi akan masuk, tenang saja Ea." Ucap Landkarte sambil tersenyum dan mencium kepala Ea. Ea hanya mengangguk pelan dan memejamkan matanya untuk menahan rasa sakit yang akan menghampirinya lagi. Hingga pada akhirnya milik Landkarte sudah memasuki diri Ea sepenuhnya. Terlihat wajah Ea memerah dengan bekas air mata mengalir dipipinya. Perlahan Landkarte mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan gerakan in-out dan semakin lama semakin mempercepat temponya.

"Ah... Landkarte... lebih cepat lagi... ahh.." desah Ea sambil memegang kepala Landkarte dengan erat. Kenikmatan telah memenuhi sang adik yang berbeda 1 tahun dengan sang kakak. Tak lama kemudian mereka pun klimaks dan kini Landkarte berbaring di tempat tidur Ea dengan posisi memeluk sang adik tercinta.

"Ea..."

"Apa?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

"..."

Melihat Ea terdiam, Landkarte mencubit pipi sang adik dan membuat Ea sedikit emosi. Sebuah deathglare dikeluarkan oleh Ea, namun hal itu justru dibalas dengan senyuman di bibir Landkarte. Dia sudah biasa mendapat deathglare dari Ea. Jadi baginya, deathglare dari Ea merupakan ekspresi termanis yang bisa dibuat oleh Ea. Sungguh Landkarte sangat senang memiliki adik yang manis seperti Ea.

"Ea~"

"Apa...?"

"Aku mencintaimu, Ea."

"...Aku juga..."

Semburat merah muncul di pipi Ea dan hal itu membuat Landkarte kembali mencubit pipi sang adik.

"Landkarte... berhenti mencubit pipiku..." pinta Ea sambil menyingkirkan tangan Landkarte dari pipinya.

"Baiklah~ Ea. Habisnya kamu itu imut sekali sih. Aku jadi tidak tahan untuk mencubit pipimu." Ucap Landkarte sambil tersenyum saat menanggapi kalimat adiknya tersebut.

"...Hah." balas Ea sambil berusaha untuk bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Namun Landkarte menahannya dan menggenggam tangan Ea agar sang adik tidak kabur dari tempat tidurnya.

"Tunggu dulu, Ea. Kamu memangnya mau apa?" tanya Landkarte.

"Tentu saja aku mau mandi... kita harus berangkat sekolah kan?" ucap Ea sambil menatap wajah Landkarte.

"Hmm sekolah? Bukannya hari ini adalah hari Minggu?" ucap Landkarte sambil bangun dari tempat tidur. Tangannya masih menggenggam tangan Ea.

"...Benar juga." Ea kemudian melihat HP-nya yang terletak dimeja. Memang benar, ternyata hari Minggu. Sebab Ea takut kalau Landkarte akan mengerjainya lagi. Sebab Ea pernah ditipu oleh Landkarte dengan berkata bahwa hari itu adalah hari libur dan Ea percaya. Ternyata Landkarte hanya mau berduaan saja dengan Ea saat itu. Oleh karena itu kali ini Ea benar-benar memastikan ucapan Landkarte barusan.

"Ea..." panggil Landkarte.

"Apa?"

"Kita mandi sama-sama yuk~"

Seketika itu juga Ea melempar bantal yang ada didekatnya dan tepat mengenai wajah Landkarte.

"Ea... kamu tega sekali.. padahal tadi aku sudah membuatmu puas kan?" ucap Landkarte sambil mengambil bantal yang terkena wajahnya tadi. Terlihat senyuman muncul dibibir sang pirang.

"Diam..." ucap Ea sambil menutup wajahnya yang kini memerah lagi karena ucapan Landkarte barusan.

Pada akhirnya mereka pun mandi bersama. Lagi-lagi Landkarte menjahili sang adik dengan menciumi leher adiknya dan meninggalkan beberapa kissmark disana. Setelah mandi, kini mereka memutuskan untuk sarapan. Kali ini giliran Ea yang memasak sementara Landkarte membantu Ea dan menjadikan moment itu sebagai kesempatan untuk membayar perlakuannya yang tadi. Dia memandang kearah Ea yang kakinya terlihat masih gemetar karena menahan sakit. Sementara terkadang Ea mendecak kesakitan. Hal itu benar-benar membuat Landkarte agak prihatin juga melihatnya. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk membantu atau justru malah menggantikan adiknya itu memasak.

"Ea..."

"Apa?"

"Aku saja yang memasak.. kamu istirahat saja." Ucap Landkarte sambil memeluk Ea dari belakang.

"...Tidak apa. Aku justru takut dapur jadi berantakan lagi kalau kau yang memasak." Ucap Ea sambil mengambil panci untuk memasak air. Landkarte hanya sweatdrop mendengar ucapan Ea barusan. Memang ada benarnya juga. Terakhir kali Landkarte memasak, dapur hampir separuhnya hancur berantakan. Saat itu Ea hanya meninggalkan Landkarte dirumah untuk 1 hari saja karena Ea harus menginap di sekolah untuk kegiatan ekskul. Dan saat Ea pulang kerumah, tubuhnya yang hampir remuk karena kegiatan ekskul semakin remuk karena melihat keadaan dapur yang berantakan. Ternyata tidak hanya dapur, tapi juga ruang tamu yang acak-acakan dan juga kamar. Itulah hal yang menjadikan Ea melarang Landkarte untuk memasak.

"Aku bantu saja ya~" ucap Landkarte sambil mengambil apron yang berwarna kuning. Ea hanya mengangguk sambil memulai proses memasaknya.

Saat mereka sedang memasak, tiba-tiba pintu rumah mereka diketuk. Landkarte memutuskan untuk membuka pintu. Terlihat seorang wanita berdiri didepan pintu rumah mereka dan tersenyum pada orang yang membuka pintu.

"Apakah ini rumah keluarga Reuen?" tanya wanita itu dengan sopan.

"Ya. Ada apa?" balas Landkarte singkat.

"Apa saya bisa bertemu dengan Landkarte?" tanya wanita itu.

Dalam hati, Landkarte marah-marah tak karuan karena waktunya yang berharga bersama dengan Ea dipotong oleh kehadiran wanita yang rambutnya berwarna lavender itu. Dengan sangat terpaksa dia mengatakan..

"Ya... saya sendiri. Ada perlu apa?" tanya Landkarte pada wanita itu.

Ea yang selesai masak pun kini menuju ke ruang depan rumahnya dan juga menemui Landkarte yang sedang menghadapi tamu yang belum dipersilahkan masuk oleh sang kakak.

"Landkarte, kenapa kau tidak mempersilahkan tamu kita masuk?" ucap Ea yang muncul dari belakang Landkarte.

"Ah... tidak. Saya hanya sebentar saja. Umm... kamu pasti Ea kan?" ucap wanita yang belum mempekenalkan namanya itu. Ea hanya mengangguk pelan dan melihat kearah wanita yang memakai pakaian hitam itu. Wajahnya cantik untuk seorang wanita. Selain itu ia terlihat ramah.

"Jadi ada perlu apa anda kesini dan siapa anda sebenarnya?" ucap Landkarte yang dari tadi berusaha bersabar dengan mencoba memberikan senyuman yang biasa diberikannya.

"Ah.. panggil saja saya Profe. Saya dari pihak kepolisian yang menyelidiki tentang kasus pembunuhan atas orangtua kalian."ucap wanita itu dengan wajah yang serius. Ea dan Landkarte kaget seketika. Terutama si bungsu.

"Katakan apa yang anda ketahui dan silahkan masuk dulu." Ucap Ea sambil memandang Profe dengan wajah yang serius dan penasaran juga.

Bagaimana pun juga, Ea sangat penasaran tentang pembunuhan yang menimpa orangtua mereka.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Saya hanya mengantarkan dokumen ini." Ucap Profe sambil tersenyum dan mengantarkan dokumen yang dibungkus amplop besar yang berwarna cokelat. Setelah menyerahkan dokumen itu pada Landkarte, Profe pun pulang.

Saat ingin membuka dokumen yang ada di hadapan dua bersaudara itu sekarang, tiba-tiba ada telepon berbunyi.

"Halo." Ucap Ea yang mengangkat telepon.

Landkarte hanya memandang dokumen yang ada didepannya dengan tatapan yang datar. Setelah selesai mengangkat teleponnya, Ea kembali ketempat Landkarte duduk.

"Temanku menyuruhku untuk menginap ditempatnya selama 2 hari karena proyek ilmiah yang kami kerjakan. Kau jangan berbuat macam-macam selama aku pergi dan jaga rumah baik-baik. Oh ya, kalau kau mau melihat isi dokumen itu, kau bisa membacanya duluan." Ucap Ea sambil mengambil barang-barang dikamarnya. Sang pemilik mata amethyst itu pun keluar dari rumah setelah pamitan dengan Landkarte.

"Aku akan menunggumu pulang untuk membuka dokumen tu." Ucap Landkarte sambil tersenyum.

"Terserah kau saja." Ucap Ea sambil berjalan keluar meninggalkan kakaknya itu.

Setelah Ea meninggalkan rumah, Landkarte masuk kedalam rumah. Tepatnya ia sekarang duduk diatas sofa ruang tamu yang berwarna hitam. Mata emeraldnya memandang kearah dokumen itu. Ia pun membawa dokumen itu kekamarnya. Amplop cokelat itu diletakkan diatas meja belajar Landkarte. Dibiarkan tergeletak begitu saja. Setelah itu Landkarte memutuskan untuk menonton TV.

"Membosankan kalau tidak ada Ea..." gumamnya sambil menyalakan TV.

2 hari kemudian Ea pulang kerumah.

"Tadaima.." ucap Ea sambil membuka pintu rumahnya.

Namun saat memasuki rumahnya, Ea tidak mellihat Landkarte. Rumahnya terlihat kosong. Tapi terlihat masih rapi seperti sedia kala. Tidak seperti terakhir kali Ea meninggalkan Landkarte seharian.

"Dia... dasar bodoh. Kenapa pintu depannya tidak dikunci?" pikir Ea sambil mulai melangkahkan kakinya kekamar Landkarte. Dan benar saja, sang pemilik kamar sedang duduk di depan meja belajar sambil memainkan laptop yang ada dihadapannya.

"Landkarte..." ucap Ea.

"Ah~ Ea. Kamu sudah pulang ya? Maaf aku tidak menyambutmu tadi." Ucap Landkarte sambil berjalan kearah Ea. Seketika itu juga, Landkarte langsung memeluk Ea.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengunci pintu depan?" ucap Ea.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Ea tadi, Landkarte malah mencium bibir Ea dengan ganas. Itu terlihat karena wajah Ea sangat memerah sekarang dan terdengar suara desahan dari mereka berdua, meski didominasi oleh suara desahan Ea. Landkarte mulai mendorong Ea keatas tempat tidur. Terlihat jelas kalau sang kakak sangat merindukan sang adik meski hanya 2 hari mereka berpisah. Saat Landkarte melepas ciumannya untuk sebentar, saat itu jugalah Ea mendorong tubuh Landkarte.

"Landkarte... maaf. Tapi aku baru pulang. Aku lelah sekali. Aku berjanji nanti malam aku akan menemanimu." Ucap Ea.

Terlihat wajah kecewa dari Landkarte. Bagaimanapun juga dia jadi harus menunda lagi. Namun, sebagai kakak yang pengertian, Landkarte menyanggupi permintaan Ea.

"Baiklah Ea..."

Ea pun keluar dari kamar Landkarte dan menuju kekamarnya. Pada malam harinya, Ea menyuruh Landkarte untuk membuka dokumen yang masih tergeletak di kamar Landkarte. Mereka memutuskan untuk membacanya di ruang tamu.

"Apa isinya?" tanya Landkarte saat Ea membaca dokumen yang terdiri dari 3 lembar kertas itu.

"Isinya... tentang si pembunuh itu. Kata pihak kepolisian, jika sudah membca dokumen ini, kita harus segera ke kantor polisi. Sebab kata pihak kepolosian, si pembunuh adalah pihak keluarga korban." Ucap Ea.

"Kenapa tidak dituliskan saja keterangan pembunuhnya di kertas itu...?" tanya Landkarte. Ea hanya membalasnya dengan mengangkat kedua bahunya. Setelah membaca, mereka pun kekantor polisi saat itu juga. Di kantor polisi, mereka berdua menemukan Profe dan juga seorang pria berambut silver yang sedang menggendong seorang anak kecil.

"Kalian pasti ingin tahu tentang pembunuhnya kan..." ucap profe.

"Tentu saja. Cepat beritahu kami siapa pelakunya. Aku ingin segera menghabisinya." Ucap Ea yang tidak sabar mendengarnya.

"Tenang dulu, Ea-kun. Biar sang saksi mata yang menjelaskannya." Ucap profe sambil menunjuk anak kecil yang ada di ruangan itu.

Baru mereka sadari kalau anak kecil itu adalah anak tetangga mereka. Keponakan dari paman Kreuz. Landkarte dan juga Ea tentu saja mengenalnya dengan baik. Anak kecil itu terlihat sangat polos. Namanya Teito Klein.

"Teito...? " tanya Landkarte dan Ea secara bersamaan.

"Halo... Land-nii... Ea-nii.." balas Teito dengan semburat merah dipipinya.

"Tolong ceritakan kronologisnya, Teito-kun." Ucap Profe.

"Um.. baiklah.. Waktu itu, Teito sedang main sama paman Kreuz... lalu tak lama kemudian paman pergi kerja. Setelah itu Teito ingin main sama Land-nii, jadi Teito ke rumah Land-nii. Tapi saat Teito mau masuk kerumah Land-nii, Teito dengar suara teriakan. Lalu terdengar suara benda jatuh. Ternyata itu paman dan bibi.. Tapi sebelum pergi, Teito melihat kalau Land-nii sedang memegang pisau dan pakaian Land-nii penuh percikan darah. Teito pun langsung lari karena takut melihat Land-nii seperti itu..." ucap anak kecil itu dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca serta tubuh yang gemetar. Terlihat sangat jelas kalau anak kecil itu sangat takut. Dengan gerakan yang cepat, Landkarte mengeluarkan pisau dari balik jaket hoodie yang dikenakannya dan menusuk Teito tepat dijantungnya.

"Landkarte! Apa yang kau..." ucapan paman Kreuz pun terpotong karena Landkarte kembali menancapkan pisau yang ada ditangan kanannya itu tepat dijantung orang itu.

Saat Profe ingin menghentikan Landkarte, polisi wanita itu pun gagal karena pisau itu telah menancap tepat di jantungnya juga. Gerakan Landkarte sungguh sangat cepat. Melihat kejadian yang dihadapannya itu, seketika itu juga Ea berusaha lari, namun tangan Landkarte berhasil menariknya. Landkarte membawa Ea kedalam pelukannya. Pisau yang ada ditangan Landkarte kini dilemparkannya kelantai.

"Kita pulang." Ajak Landkarte masih dalam posisi menggandeng tangan Ea. Terlihat pandangan Ea kosong sepanjang perjalan mereka pulang kerumah. Ea yang orangnya memang pendiam, semakin diam karena hal barusan. Setelah sampai dirumah, mereka kini duduk di sofa. Diam menghampiri mereka untuk beberapa saat.

"Kenapa...?" gumam Ea. Landkarte melihat kearah Ea yang duduk disampingnya itu. Kepalanya tertunduk. Tubuhnya yang agak mungil itu bergetar. Saat Landkarte ingin mengelus kepalanya Ea, tangannya ditepis oleh Ea.

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu?" teriak Ea sambil mendorong tubuh Landkarte hingga ia jatuh ke lantai. Mata Ea berair. Ia menangis. Ini pertama kalinya Landkarte melihat Ea menangis dihadapannya. Sungguh Ea terlihat rapuh untuk saat ini dan membuat Landkarte terdiam sesaat untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang diberikan Ea tadi.

"Karena aku mencintaimu Ea." Ucap Landkarte sambil tersenyum.

"Cinta?! Kau bilang itu karena cinta?" teriak Ea sambil menarik kerah baju yang dipakai Landkarte. Sang kakak hanya mengangguk.

"Kau bodoh... Landkarte. Kau membunuh orangtua kita hanya karena alasan seperti itu?" ucap Ea.

Landkarte berusaha bangun dari posisinya yang terbaring dilantai dengan ditimpa oleh sang adik. Tangannya kini mengelus kepala Ea yang tengah tertunduk karena menangis.

"Padahal pada akhirnya kita mempunyai keluarga... tapi kenapa kau bisa berpikiran bodoh seperti itu, Landkarte..."

Landkarte hanya memandang Ea kemudian memeluknya dengan erat. Ia mengusap kepala Ea dengan lembut dan kemudian menciumnya. Ia berusaha menenangkan Ea yang masih menangis dalam pelukannya.

"Kau.. bodoh Landkarte. Kau bodoh..." ucap Ea didalam pelukan Landkarte.

"Sebab, kalau ada orangtua kita, aku tidak bisa melakukan hal itu dengan mudah. Lagipula mereka selalu mengawasi kita. Itu menyebalkan... makanya aku membunuh mereka saat kamu sedang ada di sekolah." Ucap Landkarte tenang sambil terus mengelus kepala Ea. Sang adik memandang kearah sang kakak yang kini memandangnya dengan tatapan lembut.

"Kau... melakukan itu hanya karena alasan itu?" ucap Ea.

"Ya... karena aku mencintaimu, Ea. Aku tidak suka ada penghalang diantara hubungan kita." Ucap Landkarte sambil menghapus airmata yang mengalir di pipi Ea.

"Apa kau... tidak pernah memikirkan perasaanku...?" ucap Ea. Kedua tangan Ea kini berusaha memukul Landkarte, tapi entah kenapa ia tidak bisa melakukannya. Tenaganya hilang seketika saat ia ingin melayangkan pukulannya di wajah pemuda bermata emerald itu.

"Aku... padahal aku sudah mulai menyukaimu, tapi... kenapa kau melakukan hal ini... Padahal aku selalu menerima serangan yang kau berikan tiap malam? Apa kau belum puas sudah menikmati tubuhku tiapa malam? Jawab aku, Landkarte!" Wajah Ea memerah saat mengucapkan hal itu, namun benar apa yang dikatakannya. Tangan kanannya kini memegang posisi dimana jantungnya berada sekarang.

"Kau tahu... rasanya sangat menyakitkan mengetahui bahwa kaulah pembunuhnya..."

"Ea... Aku pikir kamu tidak akan pernah menyukaiku. Jadi selama ini aku memaksamu untuk melakukan hal 'itu'. Karena ku pikir saat kamu menerimanya saja, mungkin suatu saat perasaanmu terhadapku bisa berubah. Ea... maaf aku memaksamu selama ini." Ucap Landkarte sambil menyentuh pipi Ea dengan lembut.

"Tapi kenapa sampai membunuh orangtua kita juga...?" ucap Ea.

"Sudah kubilang sejak awal kan?! Agar tidak ada yang menghalangi. Ingat saat pertama kali kita hampir melakukannya, mereka langsung masuk kekamar kita dan memutuskan untuk memisahkan kita. Itu sebabnya aku jadi punya kamar sendiri. Padahal saat di panti asuhan kita selalu tidur bersama dan tidak ada yang memisahkan kita." Ucap Landkarte. Pemuda bermata emerald itu kembali memeluk Ea.

"Aku tidak ingin berpisah darimu, Ea. Itu sebabnya aku melakukan semua ini." Ucap Landkarte.

"Landkarte..."

"Ea, pasti kamu tidak percaya kalau aku tidak bisa tidur selama 3 bulan lebih semenjak aku dipisahkan olehmu. Aku tidak bisa tidur tanpamu. Mungkin memang dari kebiasaan aktu di panti dulu. Namun saat aku berusaha tidur, aku ingat bahwa aku selalu menciummu dulu sebelum tidur. Jadi saat terpisah seperti itu, rasanya seperti berada di penjara.."

"Kau melakukan semuanya karena cinta... iya kan?" tanya Ea yang sudah berhenti menangis dan memandang lurus ke mata emerald itu.

"Ya. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Ea." Ucap Landkarte sambil mencium kening Ea.

Landkarte kini ditarik oleh Ea menuju ke kamar sang adik. Tentu saja hal tu membuat sang kakak agak bingung.

"Kalau begitu, mulai sekarang kau tidur denganku dikamar ini. Karena sejak awal... kamar ini milik kita berdua..." ucap Ea dengan wajah yang memerah. Landkarte yang mendengar hal itu hanya tersenyum manis dihadapan sang adik tercinta. Kemudian dia memeluknya lagi dengan erat seolah tidak ada yang terjadi tadi. Padahal dia baru saja membunuh 3 orang. Setelah memeluk, Ea pun duduk di tepi tempat tidur.

"Aku mencintaimu, Ea. Ea adalah orang yang paling kucintai. Daisuki, Ea~." Ucap Landkarte sambil mencium bibir sang adik yang sedang duduk tenang tadi. Ea tentu saja harus mulai terbiasa dengan ciuman mendadak yang diberikan oleh Landkarte.

"Daisuki yo, Landkarte."

Ea's POV

Hari yang sungguh tidak terduga. Aku kini dicium oleh pembunuh orangtua kami. Sekaligus orang yang kucintai. Hah... hidup manusia itu memang tidak terduga. Banyak hal yang sangat sulit untuk diterima. Akan tetapi, Landkarte memang menjadi korban dari sesuatu yang disebut cinta. Dia bisa melakukan hal se-nekad itu hanya karena ia mencintaiku. Cinta. Ya, cinta. Dia pembunuh yang kucintai. Orang yang kucintai. Ah... perasaan hangat itu lagi. Mungkin sekarang aku mengetahui apa yang dimaksud 'cinta' oleh Landkarte waktu itu. Rasanya sangat dan membuatku merasa sangat nyaman. Bahkan saat Landkarte hanya memanggil namaku saja. Efek cinta benar-benar luar biasa.

Normal POV

**Flashback [Land-Ea: 5 y.o]**

"Ea..."

"Ada apa Landkarte?"

"Aku mencintai Ea."

"HEH? Bicara apa kau ini?"

"Aku tidak ingin berpisah dari Ea."

"..."

"Aku mencintaimu, Ea"

"Aku tidak paham apa yang kau bicarakan."

"Suatu hari nanti, Ea pasti akan mengerti apa yang aku bicarakan~ Dan juga tahu apa arti dari cinta itu yang sebenarnya."

= The End =

A/N: ini adalah fanfic rated-M pertama yang saya buat di fandom 07 Ghost. Uhum... ada adegan lemon, jika yang tidak suka dengan lemon boleh di skip saja bagiannya. Apa alur ceritanyaterkesan memaksa ya? *sweatdrop* Dan... ini pertama kalinya saya bisa membuat fanfic one-shot dengan word sampai 3000 (O.O)/ padahal biasanya hanya sampai 1000 lebih, paling banyak 2000. Sugoi~. Well, disini saya berhasil memasukkan Yandere!Landkarte *peluk Landkarte* dia memang yandere yang sangat manis~ . Dan lagi saya berhasil membuatnya membunuh tepat dibagian jantung~ nyahahahaha XD [Landkarte: memangnya aku gula ==" lagipula membunuh tepat dijantung itu sulit, author-san.. *sigh*] fanfic ini dibuat karena teman saya, Shinku Tsuu-ki, yang waktu itu membahas tentang yandere Landkarte. Dan boff... muncullah fanfic ini. Untuk lemonnya juga, saya tidak menjelaskannnya sangat detail. Disini saya juga membuat tema brother complex~ (paling suka tema kayak gini XD) Well pada akhir kata, mind to review this fanfic? Flame is allowed for it :D


End file.
